In the arms of the angel
by Belmene
Summary: Amelia is having a bad day. Ronon does not help matters much and McKay assumes the role of the unexpected confidant.
1. Chapter 1

**« In the arms of the angel »**

**

* * *

Disclaimer****: **Stargate Atlantis and all characters are © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc., the Sci Fi Channel, and Acme Shark. No infringement is intended. All hosted works are © their respective owners and may not be used or reproduced without the owners' permission.  
**  
****Series:**the story takes place after the end of season 5.

**Status**:complete. (Story in 2 chapters)

**Rating****: **T.

**Summary:** Amelia is having a bad day. Ronon does not help matters much and McKay assumes the role of the unexpected confidant.

**Author's notes**:

-Thanks to Jen-NCIS-lover who helped me with the translation. Jen, you're a great beta !

-Music: (1) "Bad day" Daniel Powter/(2)"The man who couldn't cry" Johnny Cash/ (3) ""Wicked game" Chris Isaak (Why? Because I like listen to the music when I read and because I like these songs…)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

* * *

1-Amelia pulled an angry hand down on the poor radio alarm clock before thrusting her head under the blanket again.

She wasn't asleep anymore. Her eyes had been wide open for about an hour already. So there she lie, wide awake and fully aware of today's date, May the 18th.

Atlantis was back on the blue planet since a month ago and the Earth calendar resumed its normal course.

May, the 18th.

A knot tightened the young woman's throat as the memories poured in and began their undermining work.

"No… Not yet." She thinks hurriedly. She oozed out of her bed in haste and rushed straight into the shower.

OooooO

Ronon was taking advantage of the first quiet hours of the morning, jogging in the deserted areas of the city.

Back in the tower he had met Rodney, who was heading to his laboratory. With one hand on his eternal data-pad and the other around a thermos of coffee, he stated that he had only slept three hours last night due to a maintenance problem with the hyperdrive.

"McKay!"

The scientist's head barely rose to meet his, "What? Ah, yes, hi Ronon." The physicist replied.

"I am expecting you this evening."

"This evening?"

"In the training room for your introduction to the sword. "

Rodney stared at the Satedan, rolling his eyes. Searching his mind, he wondered when he had the brilliant idea to ask for a particular course on swordplay. Finally, after recounting the events over the past few days, he found the appropriate memory.

This was all John's fault! They had a movie night the week earlier and watched "Kill Bill". Rodney had claimed that "with good equipment, everything was easier" so Sheppard had challenged him to a sword fight in a month, where John would kick his ass. Jennifer was there and she had taken the bet. Well ok, it was John and Jennifer's fault then.

Why did he always watch action movies with Sheppard and Ronon anyways? Why not a good Czech feature with Zelenka?

Ronon's deep voice brought him back to reality, "So?" The Satedan added.

_Don't seem like a coward in Jennifer's eyes.__  
_"The sword... Yes... 7 pm," Rodney grumbled, moving away.

OooooO

Richard Woolsey was fuming. As soon as Amelia took her post, the leader of Atlantis quickly moved out of his office to join her.

"Amelia! I need your help."

"Yes Mr. Woolsey, I'm listening."

"I'm going to receive a package."

Amelia stared at his boss in surprise but Woolsey went on, "A big package. I want it to be delivered in a room on level -10."

Now the young woman was even more intrigued. A mysterious parcel, rather imposing, that Woolsey wanted placed in an uninhabited part of the city.

"So, you need me..." She began.

"I need a teleportation tag for this object. The Daedalus will then make the delivery."

"Am I to assume that the object will not pass through the door?" Amelia speculated.

"Can I be assured of your discretion?" He asked, leaning toward the young woman, lowering his voice.

Would she finally get a clue?

She nodded and he continued, "I don't want anyone to know. Only you, Caldwell, and myself. Promise me."

It was not a request, rather it was an order. Amelia sighed, how could she talk to anyone when she didn't even know what was in this package!

"Of course sir," She replied politely, with a small smile, "I'll find it immediately."

With these words, Richard Woolsey returned perkily to his office.

Chuck arrived a few minutes later and sat down at his post next to the young lady. He gave her a cautious glance. She was looking at the screen, concentrating on the list of tasks to perform.

He gave her a second sidelong glance, much less discreet this time, causing Amelia to sigh. She knew exactly why Chuck hesitated like this.

Then came a third look. Before Chuck could even say a word, Amelia turned abruptly toward him, her face closed.

"Chuck, every year, it's the same thing. I don't want to go out for a drink or see a movie. I especially don't want to go horseback riding or sailing. I know that you want to help me and that you want to change my mind but I'm fine. Thank you for your concern but we have work to do."

Chuck remained motionless for a moment and Amelia returned to the list.

He slowly swung back to face his screen, a little disappointed. "Are you sure? I'm on duty tonight but I can be replaced." He offered in a desperate last attempt.

Amelia turned her head toward him and Chuck gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"You've planned something with Ronon haven't you?"

The young woman smiled at him with sincerity this time. He was a really good friend.

"No Chuck, he doesn't know."

The technician looked at her in astonishment, "He doesn't know that your family ..." He trailed off, refraining from continuing.

Amelia appreciated it, "No, he doesn't know that it's the anniversary of their death today." She answered.

OoooooO

Sitting alone in her room, Amelia thought about what happened earlier in the afternoon:

After the lunch, she had taken advantage of Woolsey's departure level -10 to sneak into his office, claiming to have a case to file. She was increasingly curious about the contents of the "package".

And there, sitting on the blotting pad, she had seen it. A floor plan with the empty room, C96, circled in red. Posed above sat a small envelope with a card. She quickly read the elegant and neat writing:

_"I'm giving it back to you. Sorry, a hammer is broken. Regards, Maggie."  
_  
Amelia recalled that Woolsey had an ex-wife named Maggie. Immediately, something clicked in her head. The young woman couldn't believe it. Now she knew what the package was!

She had left the control room in a state of intense excitement and put ten long minutes into calming herself down.

Now, as she stood in the shower, she let the hot water run down her skin, resting her body. The soothing liquid usually seemed to take all of her bad thoughts away. All Amelia wanted was to empty her mind but the ghosts were still there. As she stepped out of the shower, she forced herself to think about the living beings.

Grabbing a tank top, a pair of fluid pants, and her cardigan, she looked to the clock. It was 6 pm and she knew Ronon would be in his quarters.

For the last two weeks, they saw each other regularly. This made the young woman very happy. She spent every day getting to know him better and what she discovered about his personality comforted her, giving her the idea that this man was perfect for her. The other day they had almost kissed on the balcony.

But of course, Sheppard had arrived, unannounced, to offer his "dude" a game of golf. Sorry to ruin the moment, he moved away, apologizing. But it was too late; the spell had been broken and Ronon fled.

She found the Satedan tended to run away too often. She found him... hesitant. Perhaps he didn't feel the same as she does.

They had spoken at length about their life before Atlantis. Ronon had even confided to her that he had never spoken so much to anyone, not even to Sheppard or Teyla. Amelia had felt real pride; she never used to talk about her moods, her feelings, and her weaknesses, but with him, she was confident. She saw that listening to her was not a problem for him.

Yet, because of Ronon, day after day, a strange feeling was growing stronger in her chest. She dared not call it by its real name.

Love… Maybe?

At that moment, she wanted to see him. To touch him. Adjusting her braided flip flops, she left the room.

OoooO

2-Ronon was sitting on his bed, listening to the Johnny Cash album Sheppard lent him while checking the settings of his blaster. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and the Satedan got up to open it.

Amelia.

He didn't expect to see her until tomorrow.

"Hi." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hi." Ronon replied, suddenly feeling equally as awkward.

After ten long seconds, the ex-runner realized she was still waiting on the threshold.

"Uh, Come in..." He snapped, pointing inside.

The young woman entered the room.

"I prefer Bob Dylan ..." Amelia said with a small smile.

"It's Sheppard's..." The Satedan stated, letting his sentence trail off.

Ronon hastened to turn the music off, but instead of this, the radio continued in the background -3-.

"Yes, of course. He is a big fan." Amelia finished.

They were now facing each other eye to eye. Ronon turned and placed his gun on the dresser.

It was the first time Amelia entered in his room. She recognized the sober taste of the Satedan… almost minimalist. The bed was covered with several tanned skins, two swords exposed on the wall, a few sticks of incense on the head of the bed, and the smell of amber floating in the air.

Ronon continued to observe her, slightly puzzled, and Amelia felt it was time to explain the reason for her visit. But did she know the answer herself? The urge to see him and to feel him close to her had overpowered her. The atmosphere of the room felt as if it was charged with an invisible electric field. Their eyes couldn't be detached from each others.

Amelia took a step towards him but he did not move, instead he lowered his head to meet hers.

"I just wanted ..." She muttered.

She moved forward again and arrived in front of his powerful chest. Putting her hand over Ronon's heart, she felt the beating accelerate under her fingertips.

Slowly pushing herself on her tiptoes, she caught the ex-runner's lips in hers. Clinging to his shoulders, she moved closer, pinning her body against his, enjoying the subtle taste of his mouth. Letting her hand come down gently to his belly she stopped on his perfect abs so that she could feel them through the thin fabric of his T-shirt.

For a moment Amelia thought he would finally return the kiss. But instead, Ronon suddenly pulled away from her, catching his breath quickly.

His eyes shone, but his gaze was avoiding Amelia's one.

"I have to join McKay in the training room. Sorry." He threw over his shoulder, leaving the room.

Amelia stood paralyzed in the center of the room. She didn't know if she would burst out laughing or into tears.

At least the message was clear.

Still stunned by Ronon's reaction, she returned to her quarters.

_TBC…_

_

* * *

Next chapter soon…I hope…. Please REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:"In the arms of the angel" belongs to Sarah MacLachlan (lyrics and music)

Music: (1) written in the text, you will see.../ (2) "In the arms of the angel" Sarah MacLachlan /(3)"Apologize" Timbaland feat. One Republic .

**

* * *

Chapter 2 :**

* * *

It was 8:30 pm when the Satedan burst in Rodney's lab like a hurricane. He fell face to face with a humanoid figure, encased in full armor, gesturing frantically in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" Ronon exclaimed, staring at the incredible scene.

McKay's muffled voice reached his ears, "Oh it's you Ronon."

The Satedan approached him as Rodney took off his helmet.

"Cool, isn't it? I was testing my ability to move. This armor is great! Light as a feather and stronger than Kevlar!" He rejoiced, "The only problem is that the temperature inside can rise to at least thirty-five degrees Celsius!"

Ronon was still puzzled, "Where did you find it? "

"It is a perfect copy of a Kull Warrior's armor! Dr Kline is working on it back at the SGC. I knew we had to train so I asked him to send me his prototype. That way, I'm fully protected plus it's a good test for the armor! Come on, I'm ready! Give me your best shot and let's go!" Rodney spoke, ready to put his helmet back on.

"A sword Rodney, not shot." Ronon corrected.

"Oh, ok… a sword. Come on, let's get to it then."

"In fact, McKay, I'd rather do it later ..."

The scientist stopped in front of the regretful face of the Satedan.

"What! You mean I just spent twenty minutes to put on this costume for… nothing!" McKay almost screamed.

"Actually..." Began the ex-runner with hesitation.

Rodney was a little surprised. This was the first time he had seen Ronon like this: borrowed and rather uncomfortable. But soon, McKay became aware of one thing: apart from the irritation he felt at having spent so much time equipping himself for nothing, no training amounted to escaping a big ass kicking inflicted by the monumental Satedan.

So the result of his procrastination was unequivocal.

"OK! I remove this stuff!" Rodney threw over his shoulder, beginning to move toward the door, his helmet under his arm.

"McKay ..." Ronon called.

"What?" He replied, continuing to walking away.

"I wished we could talk... "

This single sentence stopped the scientist. He turned around slowly, "Talking? You and me? "

The Satedan nodded wordlessly.

"Talking about what? "

Ronon took a deep breath, "Women." He whispered.

Rodney dropped his paraphernalia, "But ... Me ... What? You ... I ... Wouldn't you prefer to discuss this with Sheppard?"

"He's in Washington for three days. "

"And Teyla? She's certainly better placed than me..."

"On the New Athos with Torren. She returns in a week. "

"Oh... What about Lorne! Lorne is a good man!"

Ronon looked at him with a dark glare.

Rodney squirmed in his armor that suddenly seemed to weigh a ton. Damned! Ronon never spoke… Never! At least, not to him. They bickered, Ronon threatened to silence him, the physicist launched two or three snarks on his caveman attitude, but having a serious conversation.. about women?

Rodney looked up and Ronon waited without moving, staring at him.

"What's the problem? " Rodney finally asked.

"Amelia."

Rodney, waving his hand, he encouraged him to continue, "And you want to talk about..."

"About sex. "

OK! That's all he needed now. Talking about sex... with Ronon. He couldn't believe it! He was totally inexperienced even though he had several girlfriends in his life. The first was in high school, Lindsay Sheffield from the chess club. Very cute with huge braces she wore since elementary school. This girl should have a perfect smile now!

Then in college came Gabrielle Lawson, his first real heartache. She left him for a football player with a chickpea sized brain. That was when he threw himself into work, establishing his first revolutionary reflections on the quantum field theory.

Then there was that female mathematician with whom it lasted only two weeks... Then that chemist woman... Hmmm, two days as well... The next one: Samantha Carter. She'd definitely fallen in love with him since their first glance. Still, she pretended to be in total denial of her feelings for him. Rodney was convinced it was to be more professional in front of her superior, Colonel O'Neill.

Next, on Atlantis, he dated Katie Brown for several months. A total fiasco that he preferred to forget, especially the episode of the marriage proposal in the greenhouse. Finally, came Jennifer… With her, it was going great so far.

"OK, have you been with a woman before?" Rodney asked, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

The Satedan sighed, taking the seat in front of him, "Yes. "

"Good. How many girls?"

"I don't know, maybe…twenty "

Rodney swallowed nervously. Twenty versus four... and a half, including Sam. Find the error there.

"Why? How many girls for you? "

"It doesn't matter…" Rodney replied, quickly moving to the next question, "You have some experience at least. So where is the problem?"

"Most of the girls I've been with were before my marriage with Melena." Ronon began.

Rodney waited on but the Satedan was just sitting there, staring without moving at all. Aligning more than four words in a sentence was obviously still difficult for him. The physicist was growing impatient.

"And when I became a runner and the Wraith stalked me, I can't say that I really had the occasions of... Well, you see... "

Rodney saluted the effort. Three almost complete sentences!

"So now I'm here and I have see Banks for some time. The fact that we are not from the same world. I tell myself that maybe the earth methods may be different and then... I'm afraid I haven't had any practice..."

Rodney was blown away. Ronon could actually have a conversation with another human being!

Ronon continued, "Damn, I don't think that I'm obliged to talk about that with you McKay!"

Rodney stared at him. He could not believe it either, "Nothing during seven years? I mean ... With a girl? Wow... Well..." The physicist added, trailing off at the burning glance Ronon flashed at him.

Rodney immediately tried to make up for his blunder, "Écouter

Lire phonétiquement

You came to me and I am honored, even if it was just out of spite. Hmmm, well, don't worry about that. You know, those things are like cycling. Once you've managed to do it, you can never forget it! "

"I've never cycled. "

"OK... But you understand the allusion. So what do you want to know exactly?"

"Women, on Earth...What do they like? Jennifer... and you..."

This had became downright surreal.

_"What do they like?" The great question of existence…_

"McKay? " Ronon badgered, seeing that the physicist was struggling to respond.

"To be honest, I think you should do as you did before. Women are women; they love cuddling, affection, and they like a man who is considerate to them... well, I think. There are also those who prefer their men a little more aggressive… macho guys, you know…"

"Finally you don't know more then me."

"Look, I don't know if you noticed, but there's no 'expert on female sexuality' written on my forehead! To me, women have always been like the existence of the Higgs boson! "

Seeing Ronon's puzzled face, Rodney explained, "A MYSTERY!"

The Satedan sighed, "OK, Maybe I should go see Lorne..."

"And if not, you know for the..." Rodney stated, his words accompanied by a series of messy arm movements.

"For what? "Ronon repeated unblinking.

"You know, the protection..." Rodney waved his hands now in a very specific area.

Ronon looked down at him, "I borrowed a book of human physiology with Beckett. "

"To inform you about contraception and STDs? "

"To learn how you find the vessels that bring about a quicker death when they are sectioned. But in the book, there were also sections on STDs"

"Yes... Well, it's always good to remember these things." The vision of horror, nurse MacFoley, prevailed as his mind. He remembered the mad-laughs when he was forced to demonstrate the implementation of a condom on an artificial penis during sex education classes in high school. "But anyway, here, it is not really useful. Everyone is scanned once a week. And all women are using Contraception on Atlantis. "

"How do you know that? "

"Jen told me. It is in all women's contract. "

"We never went that far yet..."

"And what the situation between you two?"

Ronon told him about the scene that had taken place in his room two hours earlier.

"I've done stupid stuff with girls, but you beat me soundly! And you still want hugs after that?"

Ronon started getting up.

"Okay, okay. Sorry..." McKay apologized quickly.

"She took me by surprise and I panicked… Before I started with it, I thought that I should talk with Sheppard to update on some stuff but I did not think she would be so direct."

A small smile appeared on Ronon's face, a sign that the boldness of the young woman was far from displeasing to him. "Keller did the same thing to you?"

"She threw herself on me and kissed me." McKay said with stars in his eyes, "In fact, I had to give her a heart massage. Of course, it is an event that brings people together strongly."

"I messed up. "

"Totally. Now if you really do care about her, there is only one thing left to do: go talk to her, apologize and crawl at her feet. "

"Crawl?"

"Crawl. Sheppard would say that everything will work out alone, that a charming smile and a sexy look will be sufficient enough to charm her again, look at the conclusion? John is a poor lonesome cowboy and I'm with the most fabulous woman in the universe. So follow my advice: crawl. You can also crawl with flowers, it adds a touch of romance."

"She practices kickboxing."

"Well, you'll crawl with flowers and a nice black eye..."

"And for the rest?"

"I'm sure everything will be OK. It's like the bike Ronon, and it looks like it's time to do some cycling!"

OoooO

11:15 pm. The red numbers imprinted their aggressive clarity in the darkness of the room. The moon outside was full, shining through her windows, casting ominous shadows on the wall.

Amelia closed her eyes again. Only forty-five minutes left until this horrible day will be over. Anxiety returned her stomach. This bad feeling had grown after her departure from Ronon's room. She felt so stupid… why did she go to see him, and kiss him like this? She should have guessed. Now Ronon probably thought that she was a slut...

She turned her head back toward the radio alarm.  
11.16 p.m.

The weight on her chest suddenly obstructed her breathing. She sat up quickly, gasping for air. Her mother's voice whispered in her ear and she could no longer ignore it. Pretending was not the solution anymore.

The young woman got up and walked to the wardrobe, sliding into pair of sweat pants that were too wide for her. She put on her sandals, tied her hair in a ponytail, reached into her bed head pulling out a small flashlight then went out into the hallway.

On the balcony near the door of her room, Isaka Masari, a Japanese member of the archeology team, was smoking a cigarette while enjoying the cool night air. Amelia and her had adjacent rooms.

The technician gasped when the woman called out to her, "Hi Amy! You're going to join your prince charming?"

"No... Umm... I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk."

The technician hurriedly spun on her heel and disappeared into the transporter down the hall.

OooooO

Ronon arrived at Amelia's quarters and stood motionless in front of the door for a few seconds. After his conversation with McKay, he had ridden the transporter to the south side of the city to clear his mind. He blamed himself for being so was fabulous, and he had concluded the one thing that was very hard to accept; he was afraid. Afraid of what she caused to awaken in him. Fear to be hurt again…

He knew he should try to talk to her before she throws him out because of his previous behavior. When he finally knocked on the door, a woman's voice spoke from behind him.

"She's out." Isaka said, passing behind the Satedan to re-enter her own room, "Five minutes ago."

"You know where she went? "

"Taking a walk."

"Thank you."

Ronon rushed to the carrier.

OooooO

Level -10, Room C96.

Amelia took a deep breath. Passing her hand over the control box, the door opened and her face brightened. Richard Woolsey did not lock it. After all, only the two of them knew what was in this room. While the technician was preparing to enter, she was faced with a wall of crates stacked outside the entrance, hiding what was inside.

Amelia smiled to so many precautions. He had arranged a perfect screen to make anyone believe that the place was solely used for storage. She walked around the obstacle and she saw it, the extravagant object, among the empty room, sitting under the soft glow of moonlight that filtered through the windows.

OooooO

Ronon strode into the control room under the astonished gaze of Chuck.

"I need your help!" He exclaimed, stopping in front of the technician.

"OK ... How can I help you? "

"I need to know where Amelia is. I must speak to her."

Chuck looked at him, embarrassed, "At this hour? "

"Do it!" The Satedan retorted on a threatening tone.

Undaunted, Chuck replied, "She might want to stay alone because of the circumstances..."

Ronon looked at him with surprise. Did Amelia talk about what had happened between them?

"What circumstances?" He asked a little worried.

Chuck knew had said too much, but it was better to let him know, "The anniversary of the death of her parents and her brother is today."

Ronon's face dropped. The whole scene stretched out before his eyes again. She had come to see him, needing a presence to help get through this difficult time. And he rejected her... Damned!

"Where is she?" He asked sternly.

Chuck felt it was better not to annoy him more then he already had. His fingers flew over his keyboard and the position of the young woman showed up on a map of the city.

"Level -10. Room C96." He announced, slightly surprised.

Before he had even finished, Ronon started running towards the footbridge.

OooooO

She placed the flashlight gently on the lacquered wood. The diffused glimmer mingled with the moonlight, giving a soothing atmosphere to the place. Sitting on the leather covered stool, she remained still for a few moments to admire it. It was beautiful. The smell of oak, felt, and brass had opened a window that she had held closed for too long.

The grand piano was wonderful. Slowly, she traced the golden letters inscribed above the closed lid with her fingers, STEINWAY. The same one her mother had.

The heart of the young woman began to beat faster and she was seized with excitation. The memories resurfaced, and this time she did not try to dispel them away.

_She was eight years old, with Ms. Fuller, her music teacher. _

_Repeating the ranges endlessly. _

_Evenings by the fire, listening to her mother who played like a prodigy. _

_Ten years old. Her first recital where her parents could not hide their pride.  
_

The young woman lifted the wooden shutter to reveal the familiar alignment of black and white keys. She tried to imagine Richard Woolsey on this seat and a smile crossed her face. She knew the leader of Atlantis was an avid music lover, but she did not know he played an instrument himself.

She stroked the polished ivory marches and instinctively pressed consecutively on three of them. G, A, B…

The pure sound flew around the room. The acoustics were perfect. She now understood why Woolsey had chosen this room. Cut off from the rest of the city, this room was the ideal getaway. In addition, the piano had apparently been repaired and tuned.

Her hands began to tremble. She had trouble controlling the wave of emotions that tightened her throat.

_Now she was twelve. The next day she had to present in front of her school classmates. Her brother was coming home from college just for the event. They had decided to go into town to get ice-cream. It was raining… The road was slippery… The truck had hydroplaned…_

Amelia pushed up her sleeves and put her fingers on the keys. Chords linked up, more successfully, but her joints were still clenched... The score stretched in her head. (1)Chopin's Nocturne Opus 55 No. 1.

Gradually, as the notes broke free, her hands relaxed. Feelings came back to her. The melody took her away, again, as before ... The movement was spreading up her arms, into her shoulders, and down her spine. She swayed with the beat now, coordinating her breathing with the flow of notes.

The last chord vibrated in the silence. Amelia closed her eyes, realizing the music was good for her soul. A sweet warmth enveloped her and the smiling faces of her relatives were floating around her.

Her aunt looked at her with an imploring gaze, one that always caused her to give in. Amelia stopped playing the piano after the accident. It was just too painful. The only time she ever agreed to play after that was when she was visiting her aunt, her mother's sister, with she lived in Los Angeles after the death of her parents. Under the sunny veranda, her mother's Steinway was still waiting for the young woman.

"Please, sing for me... When you sing this song, I feel them close to me…" The old lady murmured every time. And every visit, she yielded.

Amelia took a deep breath and her hands began the intro to "Angel" by Sarah MacLachlan. (2) One of the favorite songs of her aunt. She knew the lyrics by heart:

**"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**

**For a break that would make it okay**

**There's always one reason to feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction, Oh beautiful release**

**Memory seeps from my veins**

**Let me be empty**

**And weightless and maybe **

**I'll find some peace tonight"**

Her voice, faltering at first, grew in depth, with freedom in every sentence ...

**"In the arms of the angel, fly away from here**

**From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here**

**So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn**

**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

**And the storm keeps on twisting , you keep on building the lies**

**That you make up for all that you lack**

**It don't make no difference, escaping one last time**

**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness **

**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

**In the arms of the angel, fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here."**

Her voice broke on the last words and she placed her hands on her knees. Behind her, Ronon slipped away in silence.

OooooO

(3) The door opened and she entered the room. After three steps, she stopped in front of the bed, where Ronon was sitting. She only could easily distinguish his imposing figure in the moonlight.

He got up and walked towards her. Without a word, he put his warm hands on her face and wiped away the streaking tears with his thumbs.

Bending down slowly, he began dreading the moment when Amelia would repel from him as he had done to her earlier, but she did not. He slowly filled the few inches that separated them and their lips touched. A delicious, sweet haven ...

The Satedan put his arms around her while their tongues caressed gently.

It was obvious.

"I'm sorry….I'm an idiot." Ronon muttered as their mouths parted, allowing them to take a breath.

Amelia just hugged him harder. She didn't care about the past. He was there now, with her. Their hands became more insistent and their bodies began to burn. Taking off their clothes, their scalding skin stuck to each others, their moans mingling. As they tumbled onto the bed, the young woman tightened her embrace on Ronon's muscular body. The Satedan moved his lips to her neck, lingering on her throat.

"You have a beautiful voice..." He sighed, placing small, compassionate kisses on the curve of her breasts.

Amelia looked at him with surprise and Ronon replied with a smile.

McKay was right. He had been wrong to worry. Everything flowed naturally as the caresses redoubled. He returned to capture her lips with the passionate fever. How could he have waited all this time?

They were together now.

Amelia moaned with pleasure. The ghosts were gone, as was the pain. She was here now, her body burning with desire, safe, in the arms of the angel.

**-The end-**

**

* * *

Thank you very much Jen-NCIS-lover for your help and your kindness. **

**Thank you all to have read this story and please, if you liked it: REVIEW !**

**And VIVA ROMELIA !**


End file.
